


Scribbled on Skin

by Teaisunder_rated



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, Kid Lance (Voltron), KlanceAU, M/M, Multi, Soulmateau, VoltronAU, klancesoulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaisunder_rated/pseuds/Teaisunder_rated
Summary: A klance soulmate AU, where when your soulmate writes something on their skin it appears on yours too.Keith was about five when words first started appearing on his skin. At first they were messy and looked as if they had been scribbled with blue marker, but as years passed the writing became clearer, though it was still almost always in blue ink.





	1. The Beginning

Keith was about five when words first started appearing on his skin. At first they were messy and looked as if they had been scribbled with blue marker, but as years passed the writing became clearer, though it was still almost always in blue ink. The messages ranged from misshapen hearts on his wrist, to reminders about math quizzes written on his palm. They weren't his however, nor did he recognize any of the dates or events. He learned quickly that they disappeared on their own time, no amount of scrubbing and hot water would make them go away.

Keith p.o.v.

I shouldered my backpack as I grabbed my bus pass, first day of sophomore year.

"Bye Shiro!" I yelled as I shut the door before I could get an answer, and continued on. About three houses down from me lives Pidge, she is probably my closest and was pretty much my only friend, that is until we met Hunk last year. We met in elementary school after I first moved here, she was the one who offered to show me around and be friends. We tell each other pretty much everything, well, except, I hadn't told her about the writing on my skin, because-

"Hey Keith! What took you so long, I've been waiting!" she stumbled out the door in a fashion which made me question how much caffeine she had this morning.

" Hi Pidge, what's your schedule?" She launched into her classes, pausing to explain just how excited she was that she got into computer programming. She had math first, chem second, lunch, computer science, then history. On her opposite days she had PE, english, lunch, ceramics (not her first choice, but we had to have an arts credit), and finally spanish. It turned out that we had pretty similar schedules, I had math and chem with her one day and PE, english, and ceramics with her on the other day. My schedule was math, chem, lunch, history, and beginning drawing. On my opposite day I had PE, english, lunch, then ceramics, and french.

We reached the bus stop and waited. Though it was only September it was already cold, a few leaves littered the ground. Hunk met us at the stop and we stepped onto the bus together. The ride to school was filled with chatter about the new year, classes we shared ( Hunk had chem with us, computer programming with Pidge, and french with me). 

The bus suddenly stopped and opened its doors, a few students streamed in from the stop. Nothing new, I knew who most of them where, until a particularly lost looking boy stepped into the bus.


	2. Garrison High

Lance hadn't been ecstatic when heard they'd be moving to Oregon. In fact he hadn't liked it at all. He has only lived two places, El Paso, Texas, and Cuba. Both warm and sunny, with warm coasts, Oregon was pretty much the opposite of both, it had rain, but not warm rain like in Cuba, it was rumored to have sun every once in a while, but not like the comfort of warm Texas sun. Needless to say Lance wasn't happy when it was cold on his first day.

Lance p.o.v

"Adiós, mamá" I said as I hugged her and grabbed my lunch. I quickly stuffed it into my blue backpack and slipped on my shoes. The air was cold already, and I felt as if I had not put enough layers on. I had on a sweatshirt underneath a puffy jacket and I was still shivering, I could see my breath as I hurried down the steps.

The bus I had to take had a stop about three blocks from my house, it arrived in six minutes. ' I should be able to make it in time' I thought as I made my way down the still new streets.

The bus stop was crowded. About fifteen other kids stood there, talking about summer and vacation, comparing schedules. I looked at my phone; one minute until the bus arrived. I pulled out my pass and watched as it came from around the corner.

With a lot of shoving, yelling, and complications I managed to step into the bus. Where was I going to sit, I hadn't even thought about it. There were only a few seats open, and I choose the one by a girl with light short brown hair and glasses, and, who I assumed was her friend, a boy with messy black hair, in almost all black clothing except his red, yellow and white jacket. They paid me no attention, perfect. I fiddled with my class schedule and worried about lunch as the bus lurched to a start.

WIthin a few minutes we came to a stop at the school. Students streamed out of the bus and up the big stone steps. I stopped and looked up 'Garrison High', taking a deep breath I grabbed my backpack straps and walked up to the tall front doors filled with students. 'Okay, math, math, shit! Where was math?' I roamed aimlessly.

"Hey! You look new, can I help you?" A tall happy looking boy looked at me. His hair was back in an orange headband, he looked kind enough, so I took him up on his offer,

"Uh, yeah, actually, can you help me find the algebra 2 room please?"

"Sure! I actually have friends who have that class first, it's right down the hall I'll show you-"

He talked a bit about his friends who took the class, but I was too busy memorizing the halls so I wouldn't have to as for help again to listen.

"Here we are!" He jolted me out of my thoughts.

"Oh! Thanks, uh, what's your name?"

"I'm Hunk! You?" He smiled, Hunk? That's an interesting name.

"Thanks... Hunk, I'm Lance" I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Lance, hope to see you around!" With that he waved and left. I walked into the math room. Our names were written on a sticky note where we were supposed to sit. I found my seat in the second to last row, next to someone named Pidge? Weird names, and Ryan. I sat down and pulled out my math textbook, notebook, and pencil. I had a few moments before class started so I opened up my phone and looked through my instagram feed. Nothing new or interesting really, I sat for a bit, mindlessly scrolling. The bell rang and I put my phone back into my hoodie pocket and looked up to the front of the classroom.

"Hello, and welc-"

"Hi! So sorry we're late, nice to see you Mrs. Ackenson!" The short girl with brown hair and glasses I had sat by on the bus, waved at the teacher and dragged her friend to find their seats.

"Nice to see you too, Pidge. Now as I was saying,"

Pidge, she must be my tablemate. After a few moments of searching she plopped down in the seat next to me.

"Hi," she glanced at my sticky note, "Lance, have I missed anything?"

"Not really, she just started." I responded turning back towards the teacher.

"Thanks." She pulled out her notes and started writing.

The rest of the class period went quickly, as did bio, which I had next. Which lead me to the problem I had been worrying over all morning;

Lunch.


	3. Lunch

Keith p.o.v

"Hey, guys!" Hunk walked toward the abandoned hallway we had claimed. No one ever walked down it, and if they did it was to get to the nurses office, which wasn't open at lunch.

I waved and Pidge smiled. He slumped down the wall beside us, and opened his lunch. Hunk's lunches were amazing, always. He was an aspiring chef, so he filled his lunch bag with most of his food experiments and whatever he had baked recently. More often than not he brought Pidge and I some of his best food inventions, today was no different.

"Here," He said as he tossed one bag at Pidge and one at me. "Caramel cookies, with sea salt glaze." He explained. I had my doubts, but after the first bite the melted away.

"Oh ma gohd," Pidge exclaimed, her mouth stuffed full.

"Yeah, these are amazing Hunk, thanks." I agreed.

"Thanks guys!" He smiled and turned back to the meal he had packed, I didn't know what it was but it smelled amazing.

Lance p.o.v

Okay, so the cafeteria was loud. I spent a few minutes wandering the halls, eventually I found myself at the school library. I opened the door, it was a rather small library, and there were only two other people in it, one of them being the librarian. The other person was reading a book while eating lunch, so I figured it would be fine to eat lunch in here.

I sat down on the cold seat, and pulled out my lunch as well as my sketchbook. I flipped to an open page and started on a new drawing, I decided to work on anatomy, and new and different body shapes. I sketched my basic outlines, and began to add more detail, after not to long the bell rang, signifying it was time for my next class.

English was surprisingly easy to find, it was right down the hall from the library. The class itself went quickly, and was not very memorable. Last I had beginning art.

I had honestly no idea where it was, I asked a few people, but they shrugged me off, or didn't know where it was. This school was so much bigger than any of the other ones I'd ever been to were. So I continued to walk, looking for either the office or the art room. I was frustrated and close to giving up when I heard familiar voices down the hall. I don't know why I stopped, I couldn't even place who they belonged to. The girl named 'Pidge', along with the guy who had helped me, Hunk I think his name was, and the boy she had been sitting with on the bus.

Hi again! Lance was it?" Hunk smiled as they reached me.

"Yeah, Hunk right?" I asked.

"Yep, that's me! These are my friends Pidge and Keith." He gestured to the other two, "This is Lance, I met him in the hall earlier,"

"Yeah, I know him, we have math together. I sit by you, incase you forgot." Pidge waved wildly.

"Yeah, uh, I remember you." I mumbled. "Hey, sorry this is kinda awkward, but can I ask for your help again?" I looked hopefully at Hunk.

"Sure! No problem!" He gleamed.

"Okay, thanks, I'm trying to find the beginning art room. You don't know where it is by chance, do you?" I asked.

"Yeah, Keith actually has that class. Pidge and I have to part ways, but he'll take you!" He assured me as he nudged Keith.

"Sure, follow me." Keith said quietly, almost as if he was irritated by me. It was the first time I had heard him talk.

He walked quickly, and I had to jog to keep up. "Thanks for showing me, you know this school is just so big, and I keep getting lost. I've never been this big of a school, and I'm new," I realized I was blabbering,"Sorry, that was a lot." I said shyly. Keith smiled slightly, but quickly returned his face to neutral and just nodded.

We made it to the art room and took the two open seats in the back, the only ones left because we were a bit late. If the teacher noticed she didn't mention it, but continued introducing the class.

The class passed quicker than I thought it would. We talked about what our projects would be this year, and got started with using basic shapes to create sketches. Sooner than I knew that the final bell rang and we were dismissed for the day. I thanked keith once more, and started my journey home.

Keith p.o.v

Finally. The day was over. I caught the first bus I could and got home as quickly as I could. I opened the door, and stepped in. Shiro worked until five-ish, so he wouldn't be home for a while. I set my bag down, and since it was the first day I had no homework, I slumped onto the couch and pulled out my phone for a few minutes. Exhausted I closed my eyes and allowed myself to fall asleep for a couple minutes.

"Keith! I'm home!" I opened my eyes, to see Shiro opening the door. I must have slept longer than I thought,"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." glanced at me before putting his stuff away.

"It's alright I wasn't planning on sleeping that long." I replied.

"How was your first day?"He asked while starting on dinner.

"It was alright, thanks. How was your day?" I asked.

"Good! I actually got a lot done today," He went on for a bit, I wasn't really listening. Shiro worked part time and went to college starting in about 2 weeks, I don't know much about his job, Just that it makes him tired at the end of the day. Shiro is my older brother, but we've lived alone together for about 2 years now.

After we ate the dinner Shiro had cooked, I made my way upstairs and changed into sweatpants and a light tee-shirt. I pulled my covers over me and promptly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks again for reading my bad writing, it means a lot, and thanks to those of you who left kudos last time!


	4. More words

Keith p.o.v 

The first week of school went by pretty fast, and honestly for those five days I didn’t really have time to think about anything but school. Turns out I have four classes with that new kid, Lance, I don’t know what to make of him yet, but he and Hunk are already good friends, and Pidge already teases him. Anyway I don’t know why I’m thinking of him.   
I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, it was finally Saturday, and I had nothing I had to do, so I allowed myself sleep in more than usual. I stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stepped in and let the warm water run over my skin, It was calming, that is until I looked at my wrist.

Lance p.o.v 

Even though it was Saturday, I got up at five AM, I’m not sure why, but I figured I may as well do some research on where we moved. Oregon is rainy, that’s what I’ve gathered, most of the time it rains here, in the fall, the winter, spring, and early summer. It also has a lot of bookstores, that was much more interesting to me. I have always loved to read, but I used to live in smaller towns, Portland is pretty big, so I never had many bookstores near me. I may as well go look at it.   
I drew a raincoat over my sweatshirt, It was nine, and I have to take the bus at nine fifteen, I should have plenty of time. I got on the bus without a problem, and got off at my stop, I was a bit stressed, I will admit, but he bus system here is pretty good. I walked up the stairs to the entrance, I smelled books when I opened the door. This was the kind of place I could spend the rest of my life at, it was even bigger than I ever imagined, with seven floors!  
I found a computer and looked up the book I was looking for: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe. It had been on my ‘to read’ list for a while now. I wrote down it’s place on my wrist with the blue pen I always carry with me, and started my search.

Keith p.o.v 

I don’t even know what this means. I stared down at my wrist, it was a number, a room, and AADDTSOTU, so gibberish. Why? There hasn’t been writing on my skin for two weeks, I thought it would have finally gone a way by now. I guess not. Seeing as there was nothing I could do about it, since the notes never wash off, and I don’t know why it’s there, I shut off the shower and put my clothes on. I went downstairs and got some breakfast.  
My phone buzzed. Then another time. And again. No one texts me, I picked up my phone. Hunk created a group chat.

Friends.  
Theniceone (Hunk) added soemo (you) Pidgeonsass (Pidge) Newkid (Lance)   
Theniceone - Hi! I thought we could have a groupchat, and help show Lance around!

Pidgeonsass - Okay, how do you have Lances contact information?

Theniceone - We traded information so I could show him around!

Pidgeonsass - Cool

Newkid - Thanks guys!

Theniceone - No problem, do you want to sit by us at lunch on Monday?

Newkid - That would be great! As long as none of you mind….

Pidgeonsass - Anytime!

Theniceone - Yeah! Don’t worry about it!

Okay, so the Lance kid was sitting with us. Fun. My arm tickled, I looked down to see letters appear right before my eyes. I’d always seen the marks, but I’d never seen them appear. LW/HPK, M. What the hell did that mean? I can’t deal with this anymore. ‘I’m about to regret this’ I thought as I picked up my phone. I dialed the number and it rang twice.  
“Keithy”   
“Hi, Pidge” I could hear her smirk. I only call her when I need her help, and she knows it.  
“What is it this time?”   
“Uh, can you just come over here?” I nervously picked at my sweats.  
“Sure, everything alright?” I heard her tone shift, and I could tell she lost her signature smirk.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Please just come okay?” I shifted in my chair.  
“Be there soon” She hung up, and about two minutes later the door opened. 

“Hey,” She sat across from me. “What’s up”  
I took a deep breath and explained the marks on my arms to her. When I finished she laughed.  
“What is so funny? Listen I know it’s dumb, alright I get it. I’m just so tired of-” She cut me off.  
“No, most people get them,” I looked at her weird, there’s no way. “Basically when your soulmate writes on their skin it shows up on yours too, did you seriously not know about this?”   
“Uh, no? Do you have them too?”   
“Nah, I’m aromantic. No soulmates for me, I’m fine.” I nodded, she told me before, and I guess it made sense.   
“How do I figure out who it is, I don’t want a soulmate, I just want this to end.”   
“You could try asking.” Duh, I guess if I wrote on my hand it would show up on theirs. But, why bother, it’s not like I’m actually going to date them. Soulmates are fake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you want to follow me on instagram I post art, @blue_petr.ichor. Thanks for reading!


	5. Weekend times

Lance p.o.v 

I had finally found the book I was looking for when my phone buzzed, I thought it was mamá or Veronica, but I was surprised when I looked down to see that Hunk had created a group chat. It was decided that I would sit with them for lunch on Monday, relieved that I had a group to sit with at lunch, I made my way into a new room, while making a note to remind myself of my newly acquired lunch plans.  
The room was at the top of the building, and there were windows looking out from every side. The room was bright with natural light and had bookshelves all the way floor to ceiling, I decided to spend a few minutes looking around. I tucked my newly found book under my arm and started down one of the aisles.  
30 minutes later I returned to the checkout desk by the exit/entrance with four more books than expected. I set them down on the counter and waited to pay, when I was done I grabbed my bag and left. I started on my journey home, and by the time I got home it was late ish afternoon. 

Keith p.o.v

Pidge stayed over for a bit after we had our conversations, we played some video games and made food, but then she had to leave to help Matt with some techy thing they were working on together.  
I grabbed my headphones, phone, pencil case, and sketchbook and shoved them in my backpack. I didn’t really know where I was going, but I want to go somewhere. I ended up walking for a while, which was nice because the last week had felt so busy and rushed that I hadn’t had the time to calm down and take time for myself.  
I ended up at a small cafe, one I had never been to before, called Voltron, odd but alright. I pushed open the door and was hit with the smell of fresh coffee and something that smelled like jasmine. I walked up to the front counter and immediately recognized the person at the cash register.  
“Keith! Hey, how are you?” Allura waved as I made my way to the counter.  
“Hey, Allura, I’m pretty good, I didn’t know you worked here, How are you?” Allura was one of Shiro's really good friends.  
“Yeah it’s a new job, the last place I worked at shutdown. I’m actually pretty good.”  
We caught up for a bit, and I ordered a coffee then sat down at a table near the white tile wall. I took a look around, it was quite beautiful. Plants were everywhere, and some hung down from the ceiling, the walls were a nice white, not to harsh, and the one I was sitting next to was white tile, making it look clean.  
“Keith!” I went up to grab my coffee and thank Allura making a quick note to come back and settled down to do some drawing.  
I didn’t realize how much time had passed until I looked up from the lamp lit table I was at to see that it was dark outside. I checked my phone to see that it was already 7. I gathered my things back up and headed for the door, “Bye Allura!” I waved as I headed out the door.

Lance p.o.v 

I started my nightly routine and put on my music. It was a bit early at night to do so, but I had nothing else to do, so I took my time and lazily returned to my room. I was just about to settle in and start on the 3rd chapter of my book when my wrist started to tingle, ew, Oregon has SO many bugs I thought as I went to shake what was surely a bug off my wrist, when I noticed something.  
“VERONICA” I waited for my twin to answer.  
“Yeah? Can I come in?” She knocked on the door, I sat up excited,  
“Yeah, come on, I have something to show you!” She opened the door and came to sit with my on my bed. I smiled “Look!” I proudly held out my wrist, waiting for her reaction as she examined it.  
“Lance that’s really cool! It finally happened huh?”  
“Yeah” I smiled. Shortly after she left my room and I sat alone, no longer looking at my book but admiring the writing that had finally shown up on my wrist.

Keith p.o.v. 

“Hey Shiro, I’m home” I called out figuring Shiro would already be home, since it was 7:30.  
“Hey, Keith. Where were you?” He sounded like he was in the kitchen, so I slipped off my shoes and joined him.  
“I was at the new coffee shop that opened up a couple blocks away.” He nodded.  
“Uh, why do you have ‘Voltron’ written on your wrist, isn’t that a crappy ‘80s TV cartoon?” I was wondering where the name was from.  
“Oh! No, it’s the new coffee shop, Allura works there and I said I would come back. I wrote it down because I wanted to remember to tell Pidge and Hunk about it. We’ve been looking for a new place to hang out.”  
“Nice, you said Allura works there? I’ll have to stop by.”  
“Yeah, she said she misses you.”  
I wandered up the stairs and into my room to sit down. I kinda wondered why I had chosen to write that on my wrist, I would usually just have used a sticky note. I wondered if maybe subconsciously I wanted my soulmate to see, and maybe respond? Ugh, no, I don’t even know why I bothered, I don’t even know them, plus soulmates never actually work out. I thought. 

Lance p.o.v

What if I know her? Oh my gosh, what if it’s that pretty girl with the white hair!? I stared down at the note on my hand. I grabbed my computer and typed ‘Voltron” into the search bar. It was apparently a old cartoon? But more interestingly it was a coffee shop, actually not far from the house his family was renting. I’ll have to stop by some time, I thought as I tried to calm down and begin to read.  
Sunday went by quickly, other than staring at the note on my arm, I didn't do much and got to set up my room a bit more. Sooner than I knew I had to get my stuff ready for school tomorrow, so I put aside the thoughts that still consumed my mind, and started on my routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for the update gap, I have way more coming! Thanks again for reading and for leaving Kudos, I really hope you like it! Expect another chapter soon, I'm not really sure how long this is going to be, but I'll let you know more later. Bye, thanks again for reading and please leave a comment of Kudos if you want!


	6. Voltron cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group heads to Voltron, Lance and Keith actually almost interact.

Keith p.o.v

I squinted at the brightness of my phone finally making out the “7:30” written across the top. I laid back down 7:30, ‘I’m late!’. I quickly threw off the covers and hurriedly slipped on some worn black jeans and a striped dark red long sleeve. The next ten minutes was a rush and a mess. I somehow managed to brush my teeth, grab my lunch, lock the door, and run to the bus stop in time.  
“Keithy” Pidge nodded as I sat down next to her. Pidge has called me Keithy for as long as I can remember, I used to fight it, but I’ve given up. She is the only one though.  
“Hey Pidge,” I shouldered off my backpack onto the vacant seat to my left.  
“Soooo,”  
“Hmm?” I looked up from my phone.  
“How’s the soulmate search going?” She put on her best smirk.  
“I’m not searching. They probably don’t even exist, I mean look at Shiro. I’ve never seen someone in my family have a soulmate.” I frowned and turned back to my phone. The bus made that horrible sound it does as it lowers to let people on.  
“Keith come on, you can’t just-LANCE!” Pidges whine soon turned into my right ear becoming deaf. The tall brunette from art glanced over, giving Pidge a mixed confused and surprised look. I couldn’t blame him, I felt the same. “Come sit by us, Keith has an empty seat next to him,” Pidge waved him over as the bus started up again.  
“Okay,” He seemed nervous as he sat down.  
“So, Lance, we were just talking about soulmates,” I shot Pidge a glare I only saved for her.  
“Oh! Soulmates!” Lance’s eyes got brighter, and his previous nervousness seemed to seep away. “ My sister just found her this morning, some girl named Axca, I really want to eet mine,” Lance beamed as he spoke, I rolled my eyes, of course he would love soulmates.  
“Hey, we know Axca. She’s pretty cool, I had a couple of courses with her last year.” Pidge and Lance went on to have a conversation about Lance’s siblings and Axca, and Pidge being aro. I tuned most of it out.  
The bus jolted and the mob of teengers on the bus flooded onto the pavement in a bustle of ‘thank you’s’ to the bus driver. I grabbed my backpack, muttered my own ‘thank you’, and made my way towards the building.  
PE was first, I shared that class with Lance and Pidge. I quickly changed into shorts and my gym tee, heading up the stairs into the overheated gym. It was always too cold or way to hot.  
Surprisingly PE went by quickly. I made it out alive, although I would probably have some bruises, born from over competitive guys throwing dodgeballs as hard as they possibly could. Changing once more I continued on to English.  
English seemed to drag on and on, we were still in the newish ‘let’s introduce ourselves’ phase. I would just rather do work, I don’t see the point in learning that James has a younger sister and likes the color green, when I’ll forget it by next week. At the end of class Mrs. Nedria handed out copies of the book we would start out the school year reading; ‘Lord of the Flies’. I groaned and shot Pidge, who sat across the room, an annoyed glance. She returned it, we had shared our opinions on this book before. I’d read it a while ago, and personally, I hated it. I got the message, but I thought it was dull, and too fake philosophical.The bell rang, and I packed my bag up to head to lunch.  
I made my way towards the empty hallway, and slid down the wall into my spot.  
“Hi, Hunk,” I nodded at Hunk, who was currently texting someone, probably his girlfriend Shay.  
“Hey Keith,” he smiled. I opened my mouth to say something, I’m not sure what, as Pidge and Lance sat down next to us. That’s right, Lance was sitting with us today.  
“Hey guys, thanks again for inviting me to sit with you today,” Lance did a little awkward wave as he found his lunch.  
Lunch went quickly, I can’t say the same for the rest of the day, but eventually I made it to the front of the school, where I meet Hunk and Pidge. And apparently Lance. They were already waiting as I jogged down the stairs to meet them. We exchanged greetings.  
“So,” Pidge started. Not a good start. “I was going to check out that new cafe that’s over by keith and I’s houses, do you guys want to come?”  
“Sure!” Hunk agreed.  
“Lance, Keith?” Pidge looked over at me and the boy standing to my right.  
“Yeah, sure, why not?” Lance gave a slight nod.  
“Keithy, come on” Pidge whined. I gave her a glare for the name.  
“I don’t know,” I muttered, I didn’t know how to feel about Lance yet, maybe it’d be better if I sat this one out.  
“Come on! It’ll be fun,” Pidge started, knowing I was at risk of having to listen to Pidge rant I made up my mind,  
“Fine.”  
“Yay, but also lets get going so we don’t miss the bus.” Hunk waved us along.  
We took the bus with no complications and walked past our houses, as Pidge showed Lance who lived where. We walked a few blocks and I found myself outside of the same coffee shop I had just been to, ‘Voltron’.  
“Oh, I was just here,” I remarked as we walked towards the shop.  
“Really? It’s pretty new,” Pidge looked confused.  
“Yeah I came to draw here the other night, It’s nice.” For whatever reason Lance had an odd look on his face as we approached the door.  
We found a table and set our stuff down, we got up to order,  
“Don’t worry about it, I’ll order for us, what do you guys want?” Lance, Pidge and I sat back down.  
“Iced coffee with coconut milk” Pidge pipped from her spot in the corner.  
“Uh, Latte with cinnamon, please,” Hunk nodded and Lance and Pidge.  
“Chai tea latte” I answered as Hunk looked over.  
We all thanked Hunk and started to get settled after telling whoever where we were.  
“Imma go to the bathroom, be back in a minute.” Pidge walked off, presumably to find the bathroom. That left Lance and I. I had nothing against the guy, I just didn’t make friends easily I guess.  
“Hey, thanks for letting me tag along,” Said brunette muttered as he traces the patterns in the wood table, “Sorry if I’m intruding.” I felt a little bad, I knew what it was like to be the new kid.  
“Don’t worry about it. I don’t know you super well, but you seem nice, we wouldn’t have invited you if we didn’t want you to come,”  
“Thanks,” He opened his mouth as if he was going to say more when Hunk arrived back with the drinks. Soon after Pidge returned and we divided up the drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus. sorry I have been gone forever, which sucks, I've had a TON going on, but I'm almost to summer vacation, so hopefully quicker updates?


End file.
